


背離親緣

by mf4002



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf4002/pseuds/mf4002
Summary: ＊190603增補修改日記部分＊BGM：Red Velvet-7월 7일＊篇名借同名書但內容無關





	背離親緣

**Author's Note:**

> ＊190603增補修改日記部分  
> ＊BGM：Red Velvet-7월 7일  
> ＊篇名借同名書但內容無關

【seulrene】背離親緣

 

中午十二點一到康澀琪就在辦公桌收拾包包，同事好奇問她，今天要跟誰吃飯嗎？康澀琪搖頭，她說我下午請好假了，現在就要離開。

 

「那個老妖婆准妳的假？」同事不住驚呼。

 

康澀琪從包裡掏出一張邀請卡，晃了晃：「應該是因為這個吧，還說海港邊的風大，要我記得多帶一件外套。」

 

同事的表情黯淡下來，「喔我記得妳之前提過的，抱歉我不該問這麼多的，那妳路上小心。」

 

「嗯，下午再麻煩妳了。」

 

＊

 

那張邀請卡一直被她握在手裡，上了車，康澀琪向司機大叔表明目的地。

 

「那邊今天管制呢，您確定要去那邊？」司機大叔從後照鏡中露出疑惑的目光。

 

康澀琪又把邀請卡多晃了幾下，「大叔，我知道的，我就是要去管制的區域參加紀念會，您只要在港口邊停車就可以了。」

 

大叔點點頭，車窗外的城市一片灰霾。他有些侷促地轉開收音機，關於交通管制的報導剛好說到一半——敬請各位用路人及早改道。

 

即便那張邀請卡上載明著一道再合適不過的話題，可誰都沒有開口，康澀琪叫到的這台車有些老舊了，引擎轟隆轟隆地響著。康澀琪把卡片邊角微微捏出一道皺褶，像是忍了很久，也像是一直沒找到一個適當的出口，她在第三個紅燈下喃喃道：「我今年二十五歲了，已經比我姐姐的年紀還要大了，大叔，好神奇啊原來分離可以比相遇的時間還長……這麼說起來，現在我才是姐姐了。」

 

「小姐您的姐姐……」大叔愣了愣，又把收音機的聲量轉大了一些。

 

「她走的那一年十八歲，我十五，現在我二十五了。」

 

對話間的空白像沒泡開的奶粉，拌不開，大叔從後照鏡裡望向康澀琪，搔了搔腦袋，勉強安慰道：「人總要向前看的……」

 

康澀琪嘆了口氣：「我也是這麼認為的。」她低頭凝視著那張邀請卡，素淨白底上的黃絲帶勾勒出數字十的形狀。十年了，她在心裡默數著時間。她其實不覺得這件事情有舉辦紀念會的必要，誰能確保家屬心裡的傷口都已經結痂，又或許有些傷口從來都沒有癒合的可能，以紀念會為名，不過是又一次剜開血肉而已。

 

她該慶幸的是父親在三年前住進療養院，中風以後行動不便，就連思緒也不太清晰；至於母親……或者應該說是姐姐的母親，幾年前和父親離婚後便離開首爾回到大邱，過節的時候康澀琪會致電問候，對方也只是輕描淡寫說著：「妳也要照顧身體。」有時還會擅自將思念覆蓋過她的名字，情不自禁地開口：「柱現啊……」然後在彼此都不願圓場的靜默裡結束通話。

 

幸好母親已經許久沒有見過她，否則康澀琪三個字也許會從字典裡徹底消失，而她將不再是姐姐的影子，而是輪廓本身。

 

「前面好像在施工，現在是單向通行的狀態，小姐，紀念會什麼時候開始啊？會不會害您遲到？」

 

車子緩步向前，左右兩邊的車輛插得七橫八豎，計價表多跳了一次。康澀琪搖搖頭，險些把那張邀請卡揉皺，她神情疲憊，漸長的劉海微微刺痛眼角。她說沒有關係，遲到就算了。

 

其實我也沒有很想去。

 

這句話還是被康澀琪嚥了下來，她二十五歲了，長大了，不再是那個莽撞的小孩，她開始學會與生活和解。譬如她不再怨恨父親，為何在十多年前選擇組建新的家庭，害她有了新的媽媽，和一個永遠使她痛苦的姐姐。

 

所以她說，這件事情其實沒有一再紀念的必要。她作為唯一代表出席的家屬，更多時候只是為了無從解釋清楚的親緣。十歲那年她有了一個姐姐，和她擁有不同的姓氏和相似的眉眼，她們之間的交會薄弱如一縷輕煙。

 

那縷輕煙在她十五歲那年沉入不遠處的海裡，成為一座生銹的孤島，直到五年前才被打撈。康澀琪有時候會想，如果她和裴柱現之間的關係真的只是一縷輕煙，那她一年又一年地代表家人參加紀念會，看著裴柱現的名字就此安居在紀念碑上的一隅，又是為了什麼？不會有這麼長久留存的一縷煙，不是嗎？

 

除非裴柱現已經在年歲裡化為不含尼古丁的那一種菸，不斷在她的呼吸間吞吐、寄居，並且成為她生命裡無從和解的藩籬。

 

康澀琪望向前方車窗，海港就在不遠處，隱約還能看見一艘停泊的巨大郵輪。她感覺到時間被誰撥慢了，她二十五歲了，突然又離十八歲的姐姐更近了一些。

 

因為前方塞車的關係，這是她第一次完整地回憶起裴柱現，她的姊姊。

 

當年父親再娶，空置的房間被重新整理乾淨，打算作為裴柱現的房間，誰知道裴柱現第一天就對父親說：「我想和澀琪一起睡。」

 

父親於是將那張單人床重新搬進康澀琪的房間，房間一下子變得擁擠，連呼吸一口新鮮空氣都很困難。

 

康澀琪從這件事情上奠定了不喜歡裴柱現的基礎，她的姐姐，皮膚白皙，個子比她矮上一些，有時會說一些她聽不懂的大邱方言，像一隻誤入深林的兔子。

 

她看過一些動畫卡通，裡面也不是每一隻兔子都乖巧且惹人憐愛，有一些兔子很狡詐，將人耍得團團轉；而有些是真的很可愛，與天真善良之類的特質總能連結在一起。這些兔子的共同點只有一個：即便讓人討厭，也總是令人找不到可以生氣的理由，甚至無從歸結原因。

 

她的姐姐就是這樣的一個人。

 

有時候康澀琪覺得自己被耍了，比如說一起上學的第一天，母親和父親站在門口目送她們。康澀琪騎著一輛重新改裝過的腳踏車，而後方的坐墊上正坐著她的姐姐。

 

她們不約而同伸手向父母道別，康澀琪多花了一點力氣才把踏板踩出應有的節奏。她的姐姐在她的身後哼著一些她聽不懂的歌，想到必須與裴柱現共享一間房間，年紀還小的康澀琪越想越不開心，她決定在下一個路口把她的姐姐丟掉，她不想和她一起上學。

 

想法落地的時候她感到腰間一緊，她的姐姐緊緊抱住她，柔軟而緩慢的音調混合著清晨涼風：「康澀琪，上學快遲到了，妳騎快一點。」

 

她竟真的聽話了，被裴柱現緊抱住的身子微微向前傾，奮力踩著踏板。可惜她終究沒把裴柱現丟在路口，被丟掉的是她的想法，像口袋裡輕易溜走的紙團，風一樣地消失在早晨乾燥的空氣裡。

 

「小姐，就快到了，我停哪裡比較方便？」

 

司機大叔的聲音將康澀琪扯了回來，她重新登入她的二十五歲，沒有裴柱現在身邊的二十五歲。她指著一旁街道：「方便的話停這裡就可以了，我自己再走過去就好。」

 

司機大叔點點頭，緩緩將車輛停靠在路邊，對著準備下車的康澀琪說了一句：「一年以前我妻子也過世了，明明沒抽過半支煙，卻是因為肺腺癌離開的，有時候我也覺得很奇怪，沒有任何預兆，我好像只是出門開了一趟車，人就沒了。所以啊小姐，請您不要太難過了，告訴那個人妳現在過得很好，這樣就夠了。」

 

康澀琪低下頭，拉開車門的指尖滑了一下，她說謝謝大叔，您一定很愛她吧，但我好像不曾真心愛過我的家人，我甚至不知道她算不算是我的家人……不好意思說多了。也請您路上小心。

 

康澀琪甚至不知道裴柱現是她的誰，一個沒有血緣關係的姐姐，一個在事發前一晚向她索吻的姐姐。

 

她曾經想要質問裴柱現這代表什麼，可惜再也沒有機會了。

 

或許這就是她每一年都願意出席紀念會的原因，為了一個永遠得不到答案的問題。

 

現在的她過得好嗎？這個問題一再成為無人回應的餘音，而她並不是很喜歡這樣的聲音。

 

＊

 

每一年的紀念會都是一則複製黏貼的舊聞，被輿論與新的權力再次翻攪，像挖開不再新鮮的泥土。傷口會重新露出來，連同故人的面容一同浮現。

 

康澀琪拿著邀請卡走入會場，棚架下擺了好幾排折椅，一個木製的演講台，還有一面貼滿黃絲帶與便條紙的活動牆。她領了黃絲帶走向座位，每一年的視線裡都有這樣的一片港灣，等不回一艘靠岸的船。她和大家一樣，每一年都只能等到一片海，氣候不佳的時候會聽見海水拍打一旁船隻的聲音，像一聲又一聲的嘆息。

 

不知道裡面有沒有裴柱現的，康澀琪不知道。她對裴柱現的感情很複雜，是一種永遠不能被翻譯的語言，沒有合適的規律，沒辦法傳達一份真實的意義。現在的她坐在海港前，望向裴柱現在這個世界上最後停留的地方，她再一次想起她的姐姐。

 

從十歲到十五歲之間，她的生活裡都有裴柱現的影子，或許更準確一些來說，她覺得自己就是裴柱現的影子。她生活的這片天空十分講究輩分秩序，自從父親再娶，她開始被名為裴柱現的光芒包圍，偶爾傾軋。那時候她還小，不懂為什麼每個老師一聽見她的名字叫康澀琪，都得另外提上一句：「妳姐姐很優秀，妳要多多向她學習，成為像她一樣厲害的人。」

 

成為一個人不就等於抵銷自己了嗎？那時候康澀琪還小，而她總是思考著這個問題，她想抵銷就像是一減一、二減二，或者再糟糕一點，就像是卡通裡的畫面，一隻無辜的小熊被一隻兔子吃進肚子裡，森林裡從此沒有小熊的蹤跡。

 

她不知道裴柱現是怎麼想的，更多時候裴柱現只是待在她身邊，什麼話也不說。姐姐裴柱現可能搶走了她的一些什麼，至於到底是什麼，她無法定義，因為裴柱現之於她是一門奇異的語言，她已經說過很多遍了。

 

她的姐姐裴柱現其實跟父親不算親近，因而她沒有失怙的錯覺。她有的姐姐也有，姐姐有的也絕對少不了她的那一份。康澀琪總是感到混亂，裴柱現明明沒有搶走她的任何東西，她卻總認為身體裡有一部份的角落被佔領了，她和裴柱現成為不可分割的光影，像連呼吸都得帶著相同的頻率。

 

她的姐姐公然搶走過的只有她的制服，在每一個散發著柔軟劑清香的夜裡，將她的制服放在一塊小巧的燙衣板上。裴柱現的動作熟練，姿態超齡。那時候的康澀琪還看不出來，也不會知道自己的眼睛出賣了她，綻放著仰望般的晶亮。

 

「澀琪——」

 

裴柱現總是這樣叫她，嗓音黏糊而溫軟，隨著季節而更迭，冬暖夏涼，讓康澀琪討厭不起來。

 

「嗯？」

 

「看清楚我是怎麼燙制服的了嗎？」

 

「沒有呢姐姐——我在寫作業。」停擺許久的鉛筆無意識地動了幾下，康澀琪理直氣壯地回答。

 

「妳不能不學呀康澀琪，難道妳覺得我會一直幫妳燙制服，直到妳高中畢業的那一天嗎？」

 

「妳會嗎？」

 

「妳說呢康澀琪？」那時候的裴柱現只是笑，笑得太溫柔了，讓人誤以為那其實就是關於答應的信號。

 

康澀琪的作業一頁都沒有寫，她只是抓住未完的語尾又一次發問：「是因為妳是我的姐姐所以才幫我燙制服的嗎？」

 

「不然呢？康澀琪妳到底在說什麼啊？我如果不是妳的姐姐，還能是妳的誰？別開玩笑了。好了，妳趕快寫作業吧。」裴柱現燙衣服的手法細密，先從左邊袖子開始，避開袖口間的鈕扣，然後是衣服背面，翻開領口燙平，還記得要在腰部上方燙出兩道直線。她用一份匠心雕琢一條折線，彷彿康澀琪是她的唯一。

 

康澀琪什麼也不知道，她被裴柱現的回答擾亂了，她什麼也想不明白，只能支頤看著她的姐姐，一個分明也還不是大人的少女，宛如提前預支了長大成人後的日子，只為她一人扮演著成熟的角色。

 

她的制服經常在朝會上惹來同學驚嘆：「澀琪！妳的制服好整齊，是妳媽媽燙的嗎？」

 

「是我姐姐燙的。」

 

「妳真好啊有這樣一個疼妳的姐姐。」

 

姐姐、姐姐，這個稱謂總令她感到疼痛，一種不容易被發現的鈍痛，痛得很淺，但痛得很久，久到十多年後的今天，她還是會因為這兩個字而痛得皺起眉頭。

 

「請問是裴柱現的家屬嗎？您好，小姐？您還好嗎？」

 

康澀琪在過去與她的二十五歲之間反覆登出、登入，彷彿一個不太安全的帳號，就快要被某種病毒襲擊。她茫然抬頭，嗯了一聲，「是，我是裴柱現的家屬，請問有什麼事嗎？」

 

工作人員核對著手裡的名單，忽地蹲下身，在康澀琪的耳邊輕聲說道：「能請您先過去服務台那邊一下嗎？有一些東西需要轉交給您。」

 

今年港邊的風吹得強勁，險些將耳語也跟著吹散，康澀琪撥開耳邊細髮，擰眉問道：「不好意思可以請你再說一次嗎？我剛剛沒有聽見。」

 

「是這樣的，調查委員會在整理證物的時候發現一本筆記本，本來年限到了就要銷毀，是剛好有人發現上面寫著所有者的名字，因為保存的狀況也算不錯，所以打算轉交給您。」工作人員扯開嗓門，又說了一遍。

 

康澀琪征然點頭，被領著走向服務台的時候喃喃說著：「怎麼當初沒跟著行李箱一起被送回來呢……」

 

當年是康澀琪陪著母親領回遺物的，一只撞出一個大缺口的行李箱，裡面的東西早已潮濕變形。當年承辦人員告訴他們，裴柱現所搭乘的這艘郵輪在猛烈撞擊之下迅速傾斜、浸水，行李箱在過程中難免遭受碰撞，東西必然會出現遺失的情形，還請家屬多多見諒，搜救人員已經盡力了。

 

當時她和母親都沒有哭，領回一只行李箱，像牽著裴柱現的手一起回家。

 

她在只剩下自己一個人的房間裡整理起裴柱現的東西，裡面有幾件衣服、一雙帆布鞋、早已破敗的花牌紙盒。她想這就是全部，畢竟她也不知道裴柱現最後究竟帶走了哪些東西。

 

十年以後，筆記本成為一項指引，落進她的耳畔。恍惚間，她想起深夜總是坐在書桌前振筆的裴柱現，她的姐姐有寫日記的習慣，據說是因為害怕忘記一些轉瞬即逝的心情。她跟著記憶的步伐來到服務台邊，接過一只夾鏈袋。

 

「這本筆記本保存得還算完整，只是因為當時封面沒有任何姓名資料，因此暫時收存在我們這邊，剛好之前有人發現內頁的名字，才會在今天聯繫您。那麼，東西就轉交給您了，謝謝。」

 

今年的風確實很大，康澀琪的頭髮被吹亂了，手裡的夾鏈袋也被吹得劈啪作響。唯一安穩的只有袋子裡的那本線圈筆記本，可以隨身攜帶的大小，是十五歲的康澀琪買給十八歲的裴柱現的。

 

她拎著袋子回到座位邊，致詞已經開始，制式的開場年復一年，像一個用淚水鑄造的模型，每一年都換一批人流下同樣款式的眼淚，好像這樣就能治癒一些人的傷口——讓我們帶著想念緬懷逝去的至親。

 

康澀琪不以為然，她坐在最角落的位置，低頭看著夾鏈袋裡的筆記本。她把筆記本拿了出來，指尖輕輕搭在光滑的封面，想起十八歲的裴柱現一臉嫌棄地看著那本筆記本：「為什麼要畫卡通圖案的啊？康澀琪，我十八歲了，不是小孩子了。」

 

彼時康澀琪伸手要搶，「文具店剛好買一送一，剛好有兔子圖案我才買的，柱現姐姐妳不要就算了，還我——」

 

「我有說我不要嗎？康澀琪，妳說了給我，那這本就是我的了。」裴柱現將筆記本拽在懷裡，像突然擁有了什麼絕世珍寶，又滑稽又誇張。

 

那時候的康澀琪在某一個細微裡的分秒裡以為，裴柱現說的是：妳說了給我，那妳就是我的了。

 

她知道她聽錯了，那是相由心生的苦果，十五歲的時候她就已經懂得。

 

現在的她二十五歲了，她並不常回想起裴柱現的一切，就算有，也是被諸多蒙太奇拼接後的殘影。她的姐姐，在十八歲那一年的畢業旅行前夕，向她借了一只行李箱，理由是自己的那只不夠大，畢竟此行預計搭船前往另外一個海港，航程不長也不短，但總歸得裝進一些足夠的衣物與盥洗用品。

 

「妳的那副花牌也借我吧澀琪，我想和同學一起玩。」

 

「姐姐自己難道沒有嗎？」

 

「我想借妳的。」

 

康澀琪搖搖頭，「不要，姐姐是要跟同學一起玩，又不是和我玩，我不要借給妳。」

 

「我是妳的姐姐啊康澀琪，借我——」

 

分明沒有流著相同的血液，她卻得將裴柱現視為自己的姐姐。十五歲的康澀琪，尚未著手勾勒人生的藍圖，第一個困擾她的問題也不是青春期的身體變化，而是她的姐姐。

 

姐妹是什麼？扶持或者佔有？她不明白，沒有一本課本可以告訴她。

 

後來康澀琪生氣了，她自己也不清楚為什麼會這個樣子。她把花牌重重丟在裴柱現面前，「拿去吧，但請妳不要以為妳真的是我的姐姐。」

 

「澀琪妳在說什麼呀？我當然是妳的姐姐了。」那時候的裴柱現正在收拾行李，將T恤折疊整齊，放進康澀琪借給她的行李箱裡。

  
康澀琪的眼眶忽然就紅了，她用外套袖口不停抹著眼睛，她說有時候我希望妳不是我的姐姐。

 

十五歲的康澀琪，學業成績優良，社團活動表現極佳，她在丟出一句語意不明的話以後便轉身跑出家門，外頭下著大雷雨，氣象報告正說著未來一星期即將迎來惡劣氣候。

 

如今康澀琪再次從歲月邊境回返，重新揩去二十五歲的眼淚，她的手心短暫離開筆記本的封面，屬於裴柱現那一端的記憶被風吹掀，她猝不及防，第一行字已經落入眼底，筆跡被時間暈開，二十五歲的康澀琪重新遇見了十八歲的裴柱現。

 

台上的致詞還在繼續，風陣陣刮來。

 

＊

 

 

3月29日　星期五　天氣晴

今天是我的生日，同學約了我放學一起去玩，我拒絕了。晚上和爸爸媽媽還有澀琪一起慶祝，這是我們一起慶祝的第五個生日，澀琪把奶油抹在我的臉上，笑著對我說：「姐姐生日快樂！」

她難得笑得這麼開心，臉蛋圓圓的很可愛，所以我戳了一下。爸爸媽媽也都很開心， ~~我希望這樣的日子可以一直過下去。~~ ~~~~

＊其實有時候我希望我不是她的姐姐，可是她年紀還太小了，我不該再想了。

 

4月5日　星期五　天氣雨

學生會通過表決了，畢業旅行決定坐船出去玩，大家都很興奮。隔壁班的敏英問我要不要去，我說當然了，只是我妹妹在家，我有點不放心。

敏英說不是還有父母在嗎？我說父母跟姐姐當然是不一樣的了，我妹妹年紀還小，需要人陪。

「可妳妹妹好像不是很喜歡妳啊？」敏英這樣問我。

我也不知道是為什麼。

 

4月7日　星期日　天氣雨

今天帶澀琪出去逛街遇到老師了，老師說澀琪和我長得很像，像雙胞胎一樣，都是很漂亮的孩子。

我回答老師：「老師，謝謝您的稱讚，但是澀琪就是澀琪——」

康澀琪這孩子以後或許能當個演員，表情太豐富了。她剛開始聽見老師那樣說的時候，整張臉都皺在一起，等我說完以後卻又彎著眼睛笑開了。

我請她吃了一支冰淇淋，她從老闆手上接過以後先拿給我嚐了一口。

她是個好孩子。

＊我可能不是個好姐姐。

 

5月31日　星期五 天氣陰

晚上幫澀琪燙制服，她問我是不是因為我是她的姐姐，所以我才幫她燙衣服。

康澀琪真是 ~~一個傻瓜。~~ 可愛的傻瓜。 ~~~~

她寫作業的樣子很認真，希望她下禮拜的考試能有好成績。

 

6月20日　星期四　天氣晴

我經常回想起第一次看見澀琪的樣子，那時候她才十歲啊，眼睛又大又圓，讓人忍不住想要對她好一點。時間可真神奇啊。

我不知道我是從什麼時候開始喜歡她的，但只要以姐姐的身分一直待在她的身邊，這份喜歡就不會被發現了，對吧？

＊她現在睡在我旁邊，流口水了，像一隻正在作夢的小熊，不知道她的夢裡有些什麼。 ~~胡蘿蔔？~~ 蜂蜜？

 

7月1日　星期一　天氣晴

媽媽跟爸爸在一起以後好像更開朗了，以前的爸爸留在媽媽身上的那些傷疤也慢慢淡下去了。

等我長大以後我想保護媽媽，也想更好地照顧澀琪。

＊她感冒了，聲帶發不出聲音，晚上哭得很厲害說下禮拜的合唱比賽要完蛋了，我學爸爸一樣抱著她對她說，公主公主不要再哭了，再哭就會被惡龍聽見，惡龍會把妳抓走的。她剛吃完藥，現在睡著了。

＊她明明已經十五歲了怎麼還像是五歲一樣？

＊五歲的澀琪會是什麼樣子的？一定很可愛吧。

 

7月3日　星期三　天氣晴

就快要出去玩了，老師發了行李清單給我們，讓我們及早開始準備。

同學們好像都瘋了，每個人都不認真上課，我也偷偷分心想了一下澀琪，一想到畢業旅行要出去玩七天，我就覺得有點失落。

＊晚上父親給我看澀琪以前抱著一罐品客拍照的照片，真可愛。（她很適合亮色系的衣服）

 

7月5日　星期五　天氣雨

開始下雨了，不知道出去玩的那一天天氣會怎樣。

我會很想念康澀琪的吧。

我得做點什麼。

 

7月6日　星期六　天氣雨

明天就要出發了，敏英一早就打電話給我，問我準備得怎麼樣了，我告訴她我連行李箱都還沒找到，正準備向澀琪借一只。

敏英在掛掉電話以前笑著對我說，妳可真是妹妹傻瓜。

但是澀琪生氣了，為了一副花牌，或者更多的其它。

「有時候我希望妳不是我的姐姐。」澀琪是這樣對我說的。

說完以後她就跑出去了，外面的雨下得很大，我很害怕，爸爸陪媽媽回大邱參加朋友的婚宴了，只剩下我和她了。

我抓著一把傘衝出去找她，雨太大了，打在身上的雨像針一樣令人感到刺痛。

我怕澀琪會出事，一邊跑著一邊喊她的名字，我最後是在公園的溜滑梯下找到她的，她全身都溼透了，我用自己的外套裹住她，告訴她有什麼事情我們回家再說。

她對著我說了好幾次對不起，她說姐姐，妳能不能不要只是我的姐姐。

她十五歲了，比十歲的那時候長高不少，但她還是一個小孩。

我抱住她，接著問她，如果我不是妳的姐姐，那我可以是妳的誰？

這個問題把她考倒了，她沒說話，只是牽起我的手說想回家。

我希望十五歲的康澀琪不要太快找到答案，因為我也還想不明白，我只知道，我喜歡她。 ~~但她似乎經常討厭我~~

回家以後我讓她先去洗澡，把行李準備好以後她剛好也走了出來，我想青春期的小孩大概有消耗不完的精力與好奇心，她竟然又把一樣的話重複了一次：「有時候我希望妳不是我的姐姐。」

我說妳不是討厭我嗎？不是不想跟我在一起嗎？怎麼忽然說起這個了。

康澀琪的頭髮還沒吹乾，頭上搭著一條毛巾，搖頭的時候還把一些水珠甩到我臉上。她是什麼 ~~小動物~~ 嗎？貓科動物 ~~~~

「我討厭妳是我的姐姐，我想是因為這樣的關係。」

我明天早上六點半就得出門，八點鐘的船班，老師說不可以遲到，晚上十一點半了，我開始跟我的妹妹康澀琪討論起我們的親緣關係，太荒謬了不是嗎？

我站起來走向她，要她吻我，她像是被嚇到了，站在原地靜靜看著髮尾的水珠滴在拖鞋上。

我又說了一次，語氣比前一次更強烈一些，她真的照做了。

我問她喜不喜歡這種感覺，她說喜歡。

我又問她，下一次如果有機會，想不想再親一次，她說想。

我把她頭頂的毛巾往下拉了一些，蓋住她的眼睛，我對她說，康澀琪，妳對我做的這些事情正是我也想對妳做的，但是妳還太小了，我也還沒長大，等我畢業旅行回來，我們再好好談一談。

她不說話，只是一直點頭，臉都紅透了，像一顆剛成熟的蘋果。

我不能再寫了，明天要早起，我希望我不在的日子裡康澀琪可以乖一點。

 

7月7日 星期日 天氣雨

第一次在船上寫日記，雨還在下，甲板上都是水，只好窩在船艙裡打花牌，是澀琪借我的那一副，好像還有一張被她偷偷畫上小熊的圖案。

我告訴敏英我和澀琪的事情了，敏英張大了嘴巴好像不敢置信，她問我以後打算怎麼辦。

我想陪康澀琪長大，或者說，等她長大。

「那是種什麼樣的感覺啊？我是說……BOBO。」

敏英動作很誇張，用手在臉頰邊彈了兩下，臉頰都被她彈到發紅了。

我回想了一下，在一望無際的大海上，澀琪的臉從我的記憶裡跑了出來，我的世界好像放晴了。（雖然實際上海象仍然惡劣）

後來我沒有回答敏英，她跟隔壁班的同學又出去船艙了，外面傳來一些很吵雜的聲音，不知道誰在起鬨。

等我回家以後，我要告訴康澀琪，我會以更好的姿態成為她的姐姐，我想看著她長大，我想一直待在她的身邊。

 

＊

 

七月七日，日記的最後一頁。

 

這一次，二十五歲的康澀琪從裴柱現的十八歲裡暫時登出，她望著講台上那張無聲開闔的嘴，隱約聽見致詞者無心地刮開她的傷口。

 

「……事發十年，至今仍有十名罹難者下落不明……」

 

康澀琪知道對方沒有惡意，她闔上筆記，努力地回想著裴柱現的臉，她怕自己最終也和台上的人一樣，讓她的姐姐活成一項過於具體的數據。

 

The End.


End file.
